


Hunting Grounds

by Petiite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiite/pseuds/Petiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles didn't know what to expect when his mother sent him off to a boarding school to complete a 'mission'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by Supernatural.

"-ut Mum, ye can't be serious!" 

"Harold Edward Styles, this is a  _mission._ You are a Soldier. You  _are_ going to Tettenhall College, and you're going to get rid of this problem."

"Alone?"

"You're of age, Harry. Gemma started doing solo missions at 16, so did I, so did your father. You need to start."

* * *

I forced a smile as the principal shook my hand, then turned to bark something at his secretary, who stood to gather some papers.. Briefly glancing at the desk, I snatched a map away for future reference. He turned back around and held out a small packet of papers. 

"Mr. West, right?" The man offered, warmly putting his hand on my shoulder. "I personally can't show you around, since I have a meeting in just under ten minutes, but I have the class president waiting to get you acquainted with the building."

"Thank you, sir," I replied, straightening my tie-  _ugh, I hate uniforms_ _-_ and putting the packet into my side bag. "I'm sure I'll love it here."

He returned a grin and showed me to a small waiting room, where there was a young-ish looking boy waiting, with a shaved head and developed muscles. "This here is Liam Payne, class president. He'll be your best friend while trying to get used to the school."

Liam stood up, smiling wide as possible. "Hey there mate," he grinned, putting his hand out for me to shake. "Ye're Harry West, yeah?" 

Blinking at my unfortunate fake identity, I shook his hand and felt his grip close around mine. "Yeah, that's me. S'nice to meet ye."

He took my schedule and started eyeing down my classes. "You have almost all classes with my mate Louis- that'll make it easy to get around. I'll introduce ye," he grinned at me once more before slinging a pack over his shoulder and walking a tad ahead of me, gesturing for me to follow. "So this is our building, it's pretty old, but we love it." 

"Yeah?" I swallowed, trying to remember what I was taught. "So, I heard there was a ghost story 'round here."

"You into that sorta thing, huh?" he laughed, rounding a corner and scaling some stairs. "Yeah, we call him the boogeyman. He shows up at midnight, once a month. Here's your first period. Cling to Louis and he'll help you get around," Liam smiled, patting my shoulder and handing me back my schedule. "Go on in, you'll fit right in."

I forced myself to swallow, opening the door and stepping in.

* * *

My head hit the table as the final bell rang. First day of classes was worse than I remember- not that my parents ever encouraged me to take school seriously. A hand rubbed my back, and I rolled my head to stare at who it was.

"Whatya think, mate?" Liam grinned, caring for me once more. "C'mon, I'm gonna take you to your dorm." He was genuine, I noted, and I stood up to follow him. "You're right next door to one of my mates Niall, so I know you're in good hands. I share a flat with two of my pals, but I'm not too far away so if you need me you can call- oh, right, here's my number," he handed me a small sheet of paper, which I took and placed in my pocket. "Got my address too, and I'm sure they'd be willing to have ye come over."

"Liam!" I heard a boy yell, before an arm slid around his shoulder. "Comin to football practice?" Recognizing him from a few of my classes, I kept pace with the class president.

"A little later, helping the new kid. I'll be there soon," he responded, grinning and slapping my back. "Louis, this is Harry West. He's boarding here for the rest of the semester."

"Hey mate," Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling with a full grin. "name's Louis Tomlinson. You'll hate it here. Not even sure why I'm still here, but I guess that's up to my parents, yeah?"

I nodded, eyeing him quickly as he turned to leave. "Nice to meet you," I called.

He turned and waved at me, before running back to the football pitch.  Watching his back as he swung his foot and connected with the football, I stood there captivated by the brief interaction. Something about him was  _different_.

"Don't drool," I heard Liam scoff. Twisting on my heal and glaring, I stormed up to him. "Lou's a great guy, I don't blame you for liking him-"

"I don't, my god!" Trying to trip him and laughing. "I was watching his form, bloody hell."

"Suuuure."

* * *

"Well, uh, here's your dorm," Liam smiled, gesturing towards a door in a long hallway. "31B, all yours. No roommate, but I'm sure you'll be fine alone. Hey, lemme get Niall so you can meet him," He said and just as quickly he was gone. Blinking twice and opening the door, I made sure to take note of all the surroundings, seeing signs of something living with me.

"Ye're Harry, yeah?" An irish accent surprised me, and I turned quickly. "Niall Horan, an' I guess I'm ye neighbor." He was a bleached-blond boy, a good three inches shorter than Liam, with beautiful blue eyes.

I forced a smile and nodded at him. "Hey Niall. You live next door, yeah? Do you hear anything in here? Like an animal or somethin?"

"Huh? Yeah, sometimes. Ah figure there's probably a mouse or some'n." he shrugged, and I saw a tan line from under his tank. "Why?"

"Just wonderin," I swallowed. _Hob._ The signs were there- nibbles on the wood, tiny footsteps in the dust leaving trails into cracks- and I mentally reminded myself to stock up on some honey.

"Niall and I needa get te practice, so we'll leave ye to get acquainted with yer room," Liam smiled, opening my door wide and holding a dufflebag on one shoulder. "You can come to the pitch after, I'll take you back to the flat and we can all have a welcoming dinner. You too, Nialler."

"Yeah, I'll head by in about an hour," I responded, waving as they closed the door behind themselves and I was alone. Throwing my pack on the ground and ringing up my mother, I laid back on the stupid dorm bed. "Yeah, mum? This sucks. School sucks."

" _Harold, You know it's just until you fix the problem- what do you know so far?_ "

"They call it the boogieman, but I'm not closing any doors. Oh- I have a hob in my room, mum. What was that food that they always loved? I might be able to get some information from them." I rolled onto my knees and looked into one of the cracks. 

" _Sugar water, honey, graham cracker crumbs, and applesauce. Blend it all together and they'll tell you anything you want to know._ "

"Thanks mum," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "I guess I'm gonna go to the store then. Tell Gemma I love her, and I'll call again tomorrow."

The dialtone brought a small tear to my eye. My room suddenly felt so large, so cold. I shrugged out of my uniform and into a thick jumper. Slipping into a trenchcoat- with a Devil Trap embroidered into the lining over my heart- I grabbed my wallet and headed out. I opened my phone and put in  **Grocery** into my GPS. There was a small supermarket just down the road, named  _The Co-operative Food_. My feet carried me as I mentally went over my shopping list.

* * *

The air was cold around me, and I sighed into the wind. November was colder in Wolverhampton than I remembered, being here once with my mentor on a Kubakijiri case. My mind ran through the good old days, where I wasn't alone and I had someone to talk to. 

I was carrying a bag full of supplies- Sugar, honey, crackers, applesauce, salt, and extra batteries- while walking down High street. Stopping and heading into a local hairdresser, I smiled and prepared myself for information."

"Hey there love," a small girl behind the desk greeted. "Can I help you?"

"I need a trim," I lied, greeting her with the most genuine smile I could fake. "The sign said walk-ins, so I'm here."

"Great," She flicked her brown hair behind her shoulder, then trailed her finger down a sheet of paper. "We have Andy free right now, so I'll call her. Name?"

"Harry West," Hanging my jacket, I set my grocery bag on a chair. Hairdressers tend to gossip, and, second only to bartenders, are a hunter's best source of information. While my eyes were scrounging the area outside, I was thinking about all the possibilities of what the 'boogieman' could be.

"Harry?" A very feminine voice came, and I turned to look at a very attractive redhead. She grinned at me, her lips tinted with a coral-red lipstick. "I'm Andy," her hand reached out for me and I shook hers. "So what are you thinking for your hair?"

"Just a trim- half inch off the back, perhaps," I replied, mentally thanking the lord. She looked about twenty, and- with her Tettenhall sweatshirt- had some ties to the college. 

She sat me down and started washing my hair. "So, you go to Tettenhall?"

"Just started today." Biting my lip and carefully choosing my words, I decide to proceed. "S'a shame though, I just heard about the boogieman." I forced a laugh, hoping she takes it as genuine. "What is the story about him?"

She seemed to tense up a bit as she shakily reached for the scissors. "He's terrifying. He appears in a cloud of smoke, and has horns. Beast-like, y'know? Beady eyes, that seem to draw you in. He appears once a month at midnight, usually on a friday night, saturday morning. Terrifying. Then he's just gone, and you can hear little footsteps running off. He's definitely someone to watch out for."

"Beast-like? Like how?"

"Goats. Definitely like a goat. Goat feet, ram horns." She smiled in the mirror, catching my eyes. "Don't worry Harry," her lips pulling tight into a grin. "I'm sure he's just some seniors playing a prank."

"Yeah, prolly," I nodded, smiling anxiously. "When was he last seen?"

"Last week, from what I heard," She smiled, turning me around and removing the hair cape. "You're done, Harry, you can pay at the desk."

"Thanks, Andy," Standing up and pressing my hands into my pockets, I swallowed anxiously. 

_Goat._

* * *

"Finally," I groaned, placing a jar full of the Hob mix on my desk. "Come out, come out, my little Hob friend. I have a few questions." My eyes fluttered to the clock, and I saw I had about ten minutes until I had to go to the pitch. "Dammit Harry," I cursed at myself. "You're not supposed to get attached."

"Attached to who?" A small impish voice came, snapping my eyes towards a small brown figure perched on a shelf. 

"Attached to others," smiling, I gestured towards the jar. "Please, help yourself. I just have a few questions about the  _boogieman_?"

He tensed up and stared straight at me. "He's no boogieman," the Hob shook, taking a small handful of the mix. "He's much worse. I don't know what he is- I've seen him, though. He's terrifying."

"Well, uh, what does he look like?" I whispered, grabbing a piece of paper and offering it and a pen for him to draw. "I've heard him described as a goat-like creature. Is he a Satyr?"

"Like no Satyr I've ever seen. All I can remember is those eyes- black, beady eyes, but with a red pupil." He started to sketch something down, while I glanced at the clock.

"Shit, I need to go. Uh, you can finish that drawing and that mixture, I'll make some more if I need you again, but I think I'll leave you be for a while." I jumped up and started to pull my coat on. It was dark out already, so I decided to bring my silver knife- just in case- and a scarf. My feet carried me in the cold air all the way to the pitch, where I saw the three boys standing under a street light.

"Harry!" Liam's voice called, and I saw the tallest figure wave towards me. "Harry, you made it!" 

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed, feeling all the weight lift off my shoulders. "I'm not gonna turn down free food," a grin crossed my face, and I saw the others return it. 

"Nice to see ye, mate," Louis smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walking down the back road. "Li was glowing while he was talking about you. It was cute," he smirked, earning a protest from his mate. "I'm kidding, he's like that about everyone. He just loves everyone."

Niall was looking around, obviously a little worried. "Guys, do you think the boogieman is gonna get us?"

Eyeing him from my peripheral vision, I waited for someone else to answer.

"Nah, he was here last week," the caramel-haired kid scoffed, obviously blowing it off. "Seriously, he doesn't even exist. It's just people fooling with you. Right, Harry?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "I've never met him. Could be real, could be fake."

"Aww, don't tell me you believe in that shit," Liam laughed, slapping my back. "C'mon Harry, there's no way these things could exist."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Zaaayn," Liam called, unlocking the flat and letting us all in. "Is dinner readyyy?"

"Yeah, yeah," a deeper voice replied, and a tall, dark boy came out from one of the rooms. "Enough for five, just like you sa- Hey, you must be Harry," he smiled, waving at me briefly. 

"Woah, Zayn greeted someone," Niall laughed, sitting himself at the dinner table. "That's rare."

The brunet slapped the blond on the back of the head, before serving up dishes of soup. "Si'down, Hazz," Louis smiled, sliding into a seat. "None of us bite."

As I sat in one of the chairs, the irishman pretended to dig his teeth into my arm, setting us all into laughter.

* * *

Hours past, and I stood from the couch. "I need to head home, but it was fun to meet you all," I smiled, gathering my stuff and heading to the door.

"I'll come too," Niall smiled, using Liam's shoulder as a stabilizer. "Heading the same direction, y'know?"

After saying our goodbyes along with promises to hang out again sometime, the blond and I exposed ourselves to the cold air. He was tense, almost pretending to be fine.

"H-Harry?" he stuttered, scooting closer. "D-Do you think the boogieman is real?"

My mentor's words ran through my head-  _Don't worry civilians unnecessarily_ \- and I shook my head. "Probably not. Even if he was, I'll protect you." I pretended to throw a punch as I kept walking, earning a laugh from him.

Suddenly I felt a brush of wind from right behind me, and I turned quickly. Niall must've felt it too, since he turned also, synchronized. His breath hitched as we both stared at the  path behind us and saw a pair of eyes, eyeing us from the shadows. 

"H-Harry..." the blond cried, his hand reaching for my forearm. "W-what- I- sho-"

"Niall, you turn around and run for the dorm," I barked, my heart racing. "Get inside and salt the windows and doors-"

"What do you mea-" He started, but was cut off when the eyes completely disappeared, just vanishing into thin air. 

We stood there, breathing erratically. 

"Harry, what was that?" Niall's voice stuttered, weak and shaking.

"I... I think that was the Boogieman."


	2. Chapter 2

Niall refused to leave my side the entire night, bunking over and curling up in my bed. He watched- in awe- as I salted the door and window, asking niave questions. 

"Harry?" he whispered, about ten minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. "How did you know what to do?"

Faking a laugh, I shrugged. "My sister is into this sort of thing, so it was the first thing I thought of." Using this as a chance to get ready, I sat up and swung my legs over the side. My eyes fluttered over to a piece of paper on my desk, laying next to an empty jar. I shot up, startling the blond into a sitting position. 

"What? What?" he whimpered, obviously still shooken up from the night previous. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Nialler," Laughing, I tried to stabilize my arm as I took the paper. "I just forgot about this drawing I did yesterday." My mind was racing as I looked over the doodle, but I couldn't place it. "Hey, does this look familiar to you?"

He took it from me, and scrunched his eyebrows. "Isn't this that thing from  _Narnia_?"

"It does kinda look like a Faun, huh?" I murmured, folding it up and sticking it in my backpack. "Anyways. You're safe, I don't know that the Boogieman comes out in the daytime. Go  get ready for school and we can walk together," smiling at him, I gestured him towards the door.

The irishman threw a wave as he closed the door behind him. I sighed and looked away, stepping into the shower.

* * *

"Harry!" Louis's voice called, followed quickly by an arm slapping my back. "Hey Hazza, how are you?"

"Get home arright?" Liam laughed, catching up to us, Zayn right behind.

Niall froze, dead in his tracks. "W-We saw him," the irishman whispered, looking at me with wide eyes. "The  _boogieman._ He was just watching us."

Quickly remembering to pretend, I nodded shakily. "It was  _horrible._ Just those eyes, and then he was gone." 

The carmel-haired boy eyed me, his eyebrows furrowing together. "You're not faking, yeah?"

"Why would we fake this?" the blond whimpered, Liam wrapping an arm around his waist. "It was the scariest thing I've ever felt. It was more than just the eyes, it was an entire presence that I couldn't even begin to describe. It was so tense, I could barely breath," he whispered.

I hadn't felt anything like that, but then again I was more experienced to such situations. Nodding in agreement, I shuddered just remembering the beady eyes. They were memorable, even for someone as used to supernatural like me.  _Hell, even Ed would be scared by that,_ I sighed, thinking about my mentor briefly.

"Do you need me to hold your hand, Hazza?" Louis laughed, bringing me back to reality. "I will, I promise."

Grinning, I briefly forgot my mission as I enjoyed having normal friends for the first time.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and the football team was off for the afternoon. The boys had invited me to hang out with them at Crompton Park, a local little playground. 

"So, Harry," Zayn smiled, flopping backwards onto the frozen grass. "Why did ye come here so late in the semester? s'a little weird."

"I asked the exact same thing," I laughed. "The parents were adamant, y'know?  _You WILL go to Tettenhall, Harold!"_ Mocking my mother and earning some laughs, I sat next to him.

"Hey," Liam set his stuff down, pulling out a box. "I got some chalk, let's draw!" He started handing out pieces and I took a small white piece.

Chalk brought back my natural instinct. I got onto my hands and knees and went right into my state of mind. Sketching out a Devil Trap and quickly muttering a protection spell in Latin, I forgot that others were surrounding me.

"Harry?"

I swung my arm around as I stood up, startled and preparing for a fight. 

"You alright, mate?" Niall asked again, sitting down and beginning to doodle on the ground. "You were sayin some gibberish right then."

"O-oh," blinking twice and glancing back around. "Yeah, I just spaced out, for a second. Sorry."

Louis turned and I saw his eyebrows furrow. "Why were you speaking Latin, though?"

"I- uh- I was?" I pretended, smiling awkwardly. "Let's hope I didn't call the boogieman out," forcing a laugh, I watched him shrug.  _Shit. How did he recognize that?_

"What's that?" Liam distracted, pointing towards a small creature at the wood's edge. "It kinda looks like a cat, doesn't it?"

"Prolly is," the irishman shrugged, coloring in the butterfly he had drawn. "Why're ye worried?"

"I... I don't know. It looks weird."

I stared up at it, taking a step closer.

"Isn't that a fox?" Zayn's voice rang through my ears.

_Goat. Fox. Beady eyes._

_  
_"I need to go."

"Harry?" One of the boys called- they were all jumbled up in my head at this point- after me as I took off running. "Harry, wai-"

Briefly reminded that I left my backpack with them, I turned the corner and just kept running. At this point, everything was clicking into spots. 

_N-No way._

Tears stung at my eyes as I ran through campus, speeding by groups of people.

_It can't be._

I struggled at the dorm stairs, taking them two, three at a time. Pushing open my door and locking it behind me, I was shaking as I called up my mother.

" _Harry? Is everything okay?_ "

"Ördög. I'm dealing with an Ördög."

" _The Hungarian Demon? Are you sure?_ "

I threw my journal at the ground, cursing softly. "Yeah. Fox form, black eyes with red pupils, Ram horns, goat legs. Ördög."

" _Harry, there's no way to kill one, you know that, right?_ "

"That's not true." Pushing off my bed and pacing by my window, I rammed my fist against the drywall. "Ed did it. Ed beat one."

" _Darling, Ed Sheeran has been dead for at least five years. Even if he knew anything, he couldn't help you._ "

"He called me mom- Last time I was in trouble, you know he called me. He told me how to kill that Vetala. Don't you remember?"

" _Harry..._ " _  
_

"No, mom, he's alive. I know he is. I just need to find him. And soon." My fingers pulled the curtain aside, revealing the entrance to campus. I saw the other boys walking up to the gate, Louis in the front, storming through. "Mum, I need to go. I'll call later."

" _Don't do anything stupid, Harold. I don't want my boy to go before I do._ "

"Yeah," My finger slid over the  **end call** button and hesitated, but upon hearing the dial tone, I pressed down. "Ed is my only hope at this point."

Sliding my trenchcoat back on and heading back down the stairs, I ended up running straight into the boys.

"Harry!" Liam cried out in surprise as I pushed straight by. "What's going on?"

"Library. I need to go to the library," Clenching my jaw and hitting the ground floor, I felt someone grab my arm. 

"Harold West," Louis's voice was cold, turning me to face him. "What are you hiding?"

I made eye contact, staring into the pure blue eyes. Everyone was tense, exchanging glances with each other. "I-" Shaking my arm free and plastering another fake smile onto my face, I decided to stop faking. "There's something I need to do. I can't tell you guys what it is, but it's important."

He squinted his eyes. "Can- no, will- you tell us when you're done?"

"Yes- once it's all over."

"Then get goin'!" Niall practically shouted, his voice cracking in anticipation. "The sooner it's done the sooner I getta know!" He started laughing, and the rest of the boys cracked a smile. "Fer the greater good, yeah?"

"Yeah," I grinned, ecstatic to finally have someone in my corner. "Yeah, I need to go- go to the library."

* * *

"So the Ördög is  _literally_ the devil," murmuring to myself, I was scrolling through different Hungarian myths. "Too bad I don't actually  _read_ Hungarian!" After logging out of the computer and picking up the printed papers, I glanced outside.  _Great._

It was already dark out. The boogieman had been sighted every single night since I'd been here, and I knew he was waiting for me out there. Sighing, I walked out into the cold night air. 

"Harry!" Louis called, walking towards me from underneath a streetlight. I blinked twice and hurried to his side. He gave me a quick hug and whispered, "The boys were worried about you, so I came to get you. Save ye from the boogieman, y'know?" he scoffed, pulling back and handing me a small thermos. "Zayn made some dinner, he wanted me to bring it."

"Thanks, love," I smiled, walking with him. "Come by my dorm? I can send ye home with it." Something about this boy made me feel more comfortable, more safe. We laughed the entire time and before we knew it, we were at the dorm. 

"C'mon up, Lou." Taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs, I briefly recognized sulfur trails on the handrail.  _He's been here,_ I sighed, opening my door and walking in. The salt lines hadn't been disturbed, and my bag was left on my bed. "Did the boys put this here?"

"Huh? Yeah, Niall got us in. Hope that's fine," his voice was quiet, and I turned to stare at him. 

His face was a tad pink, and he was fidgeting with his hands. My heart was racing.  _D-does he have a crush_? I realized how attractive he actually was. Shorter than I was, yeah, but strong and fit. He turned to look at me and I connected with his eyes. They were so beautiful.

"H-Harry?" Louis murmured, biting his lip softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh?" I blinked twice. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  _He makes me... he makes me feel different. Both inside and out._

"I'll, uh, go. You have stuff to do," he whispered, opening the door. 

"Right, yeah," following him to the door, I smiled as he turned to face me once more. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Get home safe."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Harry Styles/Ed Sheeran this chapter okay but don't worry that's not the otp kay ily for reading this

Classes meant nothing to me anymore- not that they did anyways- and I spent most of my time waiting for Ed to call. I knew he would, he always knew when I was in trouble, but I had no idea when or how. 

Ördög.

How does one kill an Ördög?

I rolled my eyes and tapped my pen against the desk, ignoring the exam our history teacher had given. I knew all the answers, of course. Just because I didn't care didn't mean I didn't pay attention.

Louis kept glancing at me, giving me a look that I couldn't quite place- a mix between worry, anger, and something else. Curiosity, maybe? I always replied with just a grin and refused to elaborate.

_Briiing_

"Whoever's phone that is, you're dismissed from the test," Mrs Samra barked, glaring around the class. Frustrated, I stood up and took my bag. She looked genuinely surprised when she saw it was me, but I just handed her my paper and left. 

My heart was racing as I put my phone to my ear.

" _Hey, Potter,_ " Ed's voice mocked, and I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it go. " _I figured you needed me right about now._ "

"Thank god, Weasley," I laughed, tears stinging at my eyes. "I knew you're alive."

" _What are you dealing with?_ "

"An Ördög." Hissing into the phone, I made my way back to the dorm, checking for sulfur trails. "He's been stalking my room, trying to get me."

" _Oh god,_ " his voice was weak, making me realize just how serious my situation was. " _Harry, where are you? I can't let you do this alone._ "

"Tettenhall College, Wolverhampton."

" _Harry, I'm not going to be able to get there before tomorrow night._ "

"What's going on tomorrow night?" I swallowed, checking the window's salt trail. 

" _Full moon. The Ördög will be at maximum power and I'm sure he'll attack._ " We both went silent for a few moments, before he whispered so quietly that I almost missed it, " _I need you to follow my directions completely, Harry. There is a wood store two miles from the cemetary. You need to go there and get Peach Wood and carving tools. Carve both a cr- are you writing this down? You need to remember this- carve a cross and a knife. Soak the cross in Holy Water, and soak the knife in vinegar._ "

"This is what you did?" scribbling down everything he's been saying, I was dangerously aware of the footsteps outside my door. 

" _Weaken him with a mirror if you can, but all you have to do is cast the exorcism and then get him with the knife. No pansy-through-the-chest shit. I need you to cut off his horns. Make the blade very strong, okay? I want to see you again._ "

A blush crossed my face, and I smiled against the microphone. "And the cross?"

" _Wear it around your neck, and he won't be able to touch you._ "

Leaning back in my chair, I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I miss you, Ed."

" _Mutual. I've spent quite a bit of time thinking about you, Hazza._ "

"I, uh, I have- or, that is-" I swallowed back my pride. "I like you. As more than friends."

He was quiet, and I thought I had blew it. " _I know, Harry._ " Was his entire answer, getting my hopes just a little higher. " _But I'm not the one for you. There's someone else you'll love, and they're perfect for you. I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't return your feelings. I want to, but I can't._ "

Blinking back tears, I nodded and forced something out. "Yeah, I figured as much," A laugh escaped my lips. "You always told me you could read the future, and I've never doubted you. So, whatever."

" _Still friends?_ "

"Of course, dumbass!" my voice was shaking, although it helped me to hear his a little weaker also. 

" _I'll be at Tettenhall in just about four days, do I get a hug when I see you?_ "

"Yeah," I smiled stupidly, a little relieved that I'd get to see him. "I'll be waiting."

" _See you, Harry,_ " My finger crossed over the  **end call** button, about to press the button. " _I do like you, so you know._ "

Dial tone, and the tears finally took over. Shaking and dropping my phone, it took all my strength to keep from sobbing. Rejection was hard, but it was just enough to distract me from the peril.

* * *

 

I sat there crying a lot longer than I expected, and a knock on the door shook me for only a second. After wiping away the tears, I stood- my legs quivering- and opened the door. 

"Y-Yeah?" I whispered, wincing as I noticed Louis and Zayn standing on the otherside of my door.

"Harry? Oh baby," the carmel-haired boy cooed, holding me tight. "Are you okay?"

Zayn closed the door, escorting us to the bed. "Why've you been crying, Hazza?" the taller man sighed as Lou sat me down on his lap. 

"I-I got rejected." The words were a lot harsher than I had actually expected, and the sobs were caught in the back of my neck. 

The shorter man's grip dug into my shirt, and the hug tightened. "Oh, Harry," a soft murmur was pressed into my collarbone, and he pet my hair, tangling the curls between his fingers. "Who was it?"

"M-my mentor, I've liked him for y-years," tears fell from my cheek onto his shoulder, and for a second I completely forgot about Zayn. "H-he told me that he's not the one for me, an-and I'm destined for someone else, and it's just s-so hard, Louis."

"I know," he whispered, massaging circles into my back. "Trust me, I know, Harry." His voice was surprisingly calming, although there was still a bit of the same electricity from the first time I had ever seen him. 

We sat there for quite some time, waiting for me to calm down completely. I finally lifted my head, wiping my tears on my sleeve, before smiling at him. "Thanks, Louis," escaped my mouth, our eyes connecting for a brief second, before I turned to Zayn. "You too, Thanks."

"Finally, I get attention," he laughed quietly, sitting up. "Seriously, do you know how awkward it was? You two were snogging over there and I just kinda had to sit here-" he was cut off by Louis slapping his shoulder.

"Not now, Zaynay."

I chuckled, feeling a weight lifted off my chest. 

* * *

"So  _where_ do you need to go?" Liam groaned, complaining from the back seat of the car. 

"I told you. There's a wood store about two miles from the cemetary. I'm not sure the name, but I know it exists." Scanning the area with my gps, I couldn't seem to find  _any_ specialty stores. 

"I've lived here for seven years," Zayn sighed. "I've never seen a wood store."

"There it is," Louis stated, turning straight into an alleyway. "I've never seen this before, but here we go.  _Gordon's Log Store._ "

I unbuckled and got out. "Stay here, it could be dangerous."

"Bloody fuck," Niall cried from the backseat. "What could be dangerous about a wood store?!"

Hearing the boys respond with laughter, a smile crossed my face and I turned into the doorway, opening it and sliding my hand onto my wallet.

"Ah, finally," A voice came, and I was taken aback as an older man came out. "The Styles's boy, I see," he grinned, looking me over. "Peach wood, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," I furrowed my brows, a little confused. "How did you know I was coming?"

"Edward called me," he pulled out a large slab of wood. "an Ördög, hmm? I've heard the rumors, but I thought it was a shadow creature that the students were seeing. Never heard about peach wood doing the trick, but I'm willing to believe. Come tell me afterwards, yes?"

"Y-Yeah," chuckling nervously, I smiled at him. "How much?"

"Edward already paid, don't worry," The elder man-  _Gordon,_ I guessed- handed me the slab. "He does care for you so much like family, doesn't he?"

My heart dropped just a tad. "Yeah, yeah. Family," I bit my lip, trying to keep upbeat. "Thank you, sir."

"Get going, you don't have forever," he stated, gesturing towards the door. "Save the college, and tell Edward to come see me sometime."

Waving and exiting the door, the sorrow quickly left as I saw Louis throwing me a thumbsup from the drivers seat. 

"Open the trunk," I laughed, holding the wood over my shoulder. "I don't want to hold this the entire way back!"

He pressed a button before getting out and coming over to my side. "Got it?" 

"Yeah," smiling at him as he helped put the slab in the back, I flashed him a smile. "Half of it."

"Vinegar, you said?" the carmel-haired asked, closing the trunk and eyeing at me. "How much?"

"A lot more than you probably have," I sighed, walking around and getting into the passenger seat. He got into the drivers, and started the car. "Wanna take me to the store while we're here?"

"We're all here for you, Hazza," Louis smiled, pulling out and getting back on the main road. "If what you're doing is that important, I'm willing to give my life, and I'm sure the other boys agree."

"God, are you two dating yet?" Niall groaned, stretching out in the back seat. "It's almost sickening to watch you two."

I heard an audible  _Smack_ followed by an "ow!", and Louis shot me a concerned look. Returning a grin, I mouthed ' _don't worry_ ', since I assumed that he was thinking about my rejection. 

"Sorry for asking," the irishman scoffed, indignant.

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Zayn wondered, sitting down next to me.

"I don't want to burden you guys!" scraping away the wood into a generic, rough cross shape, I had been denying them opportunities to help for over an hour. 

"Hey," Louis whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You said you only have until tomorrow night, right? You're not going to be able to do this all by yourself, whatever  _this_ is."

I smiled up at him, feeling more comfortable than ever. "Well, uh.."

"Let me carve that cross," the darker-haired boy smiled, taking it from me and scratching the edges softer. 

"I'll start on the knife-"

"I got that," Liam offered, pulling the rest of the wood away. "I'm sure there's something that we  _can't_ do, that you need to. A knife, yeah? Just a wooden blade?"

"Ye're a wizard, yeah?" Niall stated, eyes wide and amazed. "like Harry Potter, yeah?  _Ye're a wizard, Harry!_ " he looked honestly amazed, but I could only laugh. 

"No, no," chuckling as I stood up, I felt as if everything was going right for once. "I'm a normal human, just like you guys. I just have a bit of a different life plan."

"What do you have left, Harry?" Louis smiled, holding himself very strong. 

"I have to make some Holy Water," groaning softly in the back of my throat, I forgot just how much I hated the process. "I need to be alone for about half an hour."

"What can I do?" he asked, his face softening. "I want to help. I want to do as much for you as I can."

A smile crossed my lips as I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You already do, Lou." As I pulled away, I noticed the blush spread his cheeks, and I wanted to just kiss him silly. "If you could- no, nevermind."

"Tell me, please," the carmel-haired boy almost begged. "I want to help."

"You can carve out a cross for yourself. I want you to be safe," I whispered, hushing it under my breath. "You need to take extra care of yourself. You're in more danger than the rest, because of-- because of reasons," stroking his cheek softly, I smiled brightly. 

He nodded, pursing his lips in anxiety. "Okay," he murmured, his eyes a pure ice blue. 

"I'll be back shortly," I waved at the others, turning and heading into Louis's bedroom at the flat- they wanted to keep me there for a while- and closed it behind me. The salt and water was already there, waiting for me to bless them. 

"You guys  _are_ dating, right?" Niall's voice was muffled by the door, but I could hear the  _SLAP_  loud and clear.

* * *

" _-Through our Lord Jesus Christ, Thy Son, Who lives and reigns with Thee in the unity of the Holy Spirit, God, forever and ever. Amen,_ " I gestured a cross over my heart, standing up and lifting the bottle of now-Holy water. Carrying it in one hand and opening the door in the other hand, I was pleasantly surprised to hear the boys laughing from the den. 

"-eally? You're kidding, Lou," Liam's voice was the clearest, and I strolled down the hallway to get closer.

"You saw how he acted, of course he's not kidding," Zayn snarked, cigarette dangling from his lips..

"Shut up," Louis growled as I walked in, his face still a little flushed. "Hey Harry, are you done with the water?"

"Yup! Holy-as-fuck Water, right here," setting it down on the counter and flopping next to Nialler, I grinned at the progress. "You guys really didn't have to carve all these things for me."

"Of course we did," the smoking one smiled. "I don't know what you're doing, but it's really important, yeah?"

"Basically we want the credit also," the irishman laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "That's what he's trying to say."

I started cackling, and the rest of them joined in. "Trust me, I would  _love_ to let you guys join me with this. It's just..." Swallowing forcefully, I hesitated with my words. "Something that I can't get others into. My Mentor would absolutely  _kill_ me if he knew I was letting you guys help, even with this trivial task."

"That's duuuuumb," Nialler sang, earning another chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Louis tense up, but I didn't really put any thought to it.

"No, it's stupid for me to get you guys involved," I rolled my eyes, standing up and picking up the cross that Zayn had finished. "This is really well done. Do you do a lot of wood carving?"

"Sculpting, actually," he smiled. "Do you like the initials I put in?" Turning it around, I did notice that he  **H.W.** into the back. "Harry West, yeah?"

Chuckling softly, I pet his head. "It's great, Zaynay. Thank you love." After bringing it to the kitchen and setting it into a pan, I poured the Holy Water in, covering it completely.

"The blade is almost complete, do you want to finish?" Liam asked, standing up and bringing me both the wooden knife and the carving knife.

"Sure," I smiled at him, taking it and admiring the work. "And you  _don't_ do sculpture or wood carving, yeah?"

Hearing an indignant cry from him, I laughed and brought it back to the table. 

"It's actually a lot better than what it could've been."

"Harry?" Louis raised his eyebrows, watching me carefully. "Are you- is there a possibility you might  _die_?"

"That's the question I really didn't want to get into," I sighed, making eye contact and dropping my smile. "Yeah. I could die. It's more than likely that I actually will, which is why I can't let you guys get involved."

"I don't want you to die," the carmel-haired boy whispered, tears stinging his eyes. "Is there anything we can do to convince you to stop?"

"No," the harshness of my own words surprised me, and I could tell they startled the rest also. "I need to do this." _  
_

He stood up and trudged down the hall, locking his bedroom door. Furrowing my brow and setting my head on my hand, I sighed almost painfully.

"Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, Why are you sprinkling the doors with salt again?" Zayn grumped, upset that I was dirtying his floor. 

"To protect you guys. What I'm going after  _can't_ hurt you, as long as these lines are intact. Even so, I need you guys to be twice as careful for the rest of tonight." Looking outside the window one more time, I bit my lip and swallowed forcefully. "Don't open these doors or windows. Stay quiet. Do not- and I repeat do  _not_ \- leave the flat."

"Okay," He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I took him out into the den where all the others were, before forcefully sitting him down. "I want to tell you guys what I do, okay? Since this might be the last time I'll ever see you."

"Don't say that," Niall whined, throwing a handful of popcorn at my face. "You  _will_ come back!"

"You're not going to believe me, but, uh," scratching the back of my head and connecting my eyes with Louis's, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. "I'm a soldier."

"Like, military?" Liam scrunched his face up, obviously confused.

"No, like metaphysical. Demons and ghosts and that sort of thing. I don't actually go to this school, and I'm not actually college-age," Laughing awkwardly, I dropped my arms between my legs as I sat down. "I'm here because of the Boogieman. He's, uh, a threat."

"He's _real_?" the blond whispered, his voice quieter than ever. "There  _is_ a boogieman?"

"He's actually worse. What you guys have named as the Boogieman is actually a Hungarian Demon named the Ördög."

"We have a real-life  _Demon_ at our  _college_?" Louis hissed, leaning forward. "Bloody fuck Harry, you should've closed the school or something!"

"Yeah, do you think people would've believed me?" I shook my head, sighing. "We can't let normal people find out about these things- we don't want to scare people."

After a moment's silence, Zayn perked up once more. "Is the- what was it called- is the uurdoug easy to kill?"

"There are no written ways to kill or even  _harm_ an Ördög. My mentor, Ed, is the only person that has ever done it." Gulping once more, I stood and crossed over to the carved tools. "Peach wood, carved into a cross and knife, one soaked in Holy Water, the other in vinegar. I have to cut off his horns."

"Is that why he's been spotted every single night you've been here?" Liam asked, seemingly putting it all together.

"They're attracted to my blood. When two soldiers have children, their offspring either have blood that the demons follow, or they end up being demons themselves. My parents had two children- my sister and I- and we both have the blood curse. Most don't take the chance, though. They adopt, or they don't have children." Shrugging, I put the cross around my neck.

"Do most soldiers stay alone?" the smoker wondered, glancing between Louis and me.

"We usually hunt alone, yeah," After sliding the wooden blade in my pocket, I turned to face them once more. "Once in a while we'll find a partner to hunt with, but it's always a risk. There's a risk they'll ditch you, or that they'll turn on you, and most prefer not to chance it. There's a really famous brother pair that's been going around the states- Ed talked to them once. They trust each other completely. I'd love to find someone like that."

"How long have you been training?" Louis asked, standing up and heading over to me. "How easy is it to learn?"

I was confused. "You  _want_ this life?"

"I don't want to lose you, Hazza," he responded, looking up into my eyes. My heart fluttered, and I didn't know why. "I want to help you, if possible."

"I..." Closing my eyes and chuckling softly, I set my hand on his shoulder. "Louis, I'm not strong enough to protect you. I can barely take care of myself. I don't want you to suffer because of me. Your life is still pure, still innocent. I don't want to be the one to ruin that for you."

He frowned, staring out the window. "Harry, I..." Casting his glance towards me and blushing lightly, his hand brushed my cheek. "I have something I need to tell you when you get back from this battle, okay? Which means that you have to come back."

"I promise," pressing a kiss to his forehead, I pulled away and turned to the others, noticing for the first time how invested they were with the scene that was playing out.

"Is it time?" Niall furrowed his brow.

"It's time," I sighed, looking out the window to the school. "It's time."

* * *

My lantern dully lit the ground around me as I raced towards the school building. The moon was above, illuminating the pitch. I turned around and saw the boys in the flat, just within my view. I counted the heads- yes, all four were there- and briefly thanked the lord that none of them followed.

" **Ah, there's the Styles**   **boy** ," A voice growled, and I twisted on my heel. There, right in front of me, was a creature that sent shivers down my neck. A human's head with Horns and pure black hair was placed onto a dark body, finished down with a goat's lower half. " **You came alone, hmm? Stupid,** " He mocked, reaching for me.

"I'm not alone," I forced, trying to seem stronger than I felt. "There are others coming. And if I fall, they  _will_ kill you."

" **But there are no ways to kill me,** " He barked, throwing his hands up and sending a chilling wind around, knocking out all the street lights. " **You of all people should know that, the way your father died.** "

Gritting my teeth and biting back my anger, I twitched a single eyebrow. "You see, I happen to know a way. A great Mentor taught me-"

He laughed, pissing me off. " **Your Mentor is DEAD. I watched him die.** "

"He's smarter than that," I yelled, fingering the blade in my pocket. "I'm sorry,  _Demon_ , but I need to kill you- Don't forget that."

" **You think that I'm the only one with a price on my head?** " He growled, circling around me. " **No, The Styles Prodigy. Almost every single demon wants to see your head on a silver platter.** "

"Prodigy?" scrunching my face, I barely felt the claw press into my shoulder before he pulled away. 

" **Don't act stupid. It's no secret that you, at your tender age of only sixteen, are stronger than most trained professionals. You claim, _Oh I'm not strong enough,_ but you've been fooling yourself.**"

"This is the weirdest trash-talk I've ever heard," I joked, scanning the horizon. With the lights out, I couldn't see the flat anymore.

" **You don't understand just how serious this situation is, hmm? You are going to _die_ , Harry Styles.**"

"Try me," I cackled, before hearing a voice call my name.

"H-Harry!" Louis cried, racing up the walk.

"No, Louis- Don't!" Twisting on my heel, I shouted as loud as I could before getting cut off again.

" **Oh? Is this someone important to you?** " The Ördög grinned, twitching his finger and throwing a wind around the carmel-haired man. I could see him gasp for breath as he fought to stay still. " **Maybe I should kill him too, What do you think?** "

"Don't," Glaring at the demon, I spat out, "I'm your opponent, not him."

" **Ah, Harry Styles, still as caring as always,** " He laughed.

"S-Styles?" Louis choked out, still being thrown around. 

" **Oh? You're still using a fake identity with your**   _ **friends**_?" The demon clawed at my face, before wincing away.

"We can talk about that after I get rid of you-!" My feet hit the ground as I ran towards the wall. Running along it up into the air, I latched onto the Ördög's shoulders. Feeling the wind slow down, I took a chance and whipped out the wooden blade. It had a small Devil's trap carved into it- something Zayn had offered after I had shown them- and I started chanting.

" _Regna terrae cantate Deo,_ " I began, starting the slow process of cutting through the horns. " _Psallite Domino. Qui fertis ascendit super caelum,_ "

" **What are you doing? An Exorcism? How is that going to work?** "

" _Caeli ad Orientem,_ " hearing a growl as I got one of the horns off, I knew it was working. " _Ecce dabit Voci, suae vocem virtutis,_ "

" **If you continue I will KILL him.** " The demon howled, and I turned to see Louis dangled two feet in the air, his hands struggling at his neck. He was being choked. The Ördög was going to strangle him.

"H-Harry.." the boy whined, forcing a swallow. "D-do it."

I eyed him, but nodded. " _Tribuite vitutem Deo!_ " The blade snapped in half as the horn ripped off, and there was a mind-blowing scream echoing throughout the campus. My ass hit the cement as the Ördög was gone, disappearing into thin air. 

A thunk from behind me made me turn and crawl over to Louis. "A-are you okay?" my heart was beating as I brushed the hair out of his forehead. He was pale and nonresponsive. There were definite marks around his neck, and I almost started crying. "L-louis?"

Nothing.

"Louis!" My voice was breaking, but I just kept repeating his name. His body was cold, something I  _hoped_ was from the weather, and not a lack of blood. Water stung at my eyes, and the usually-pink lips were beginning to pale.

"Oh god, Louis, please," I whispered, a tear streaking my cheek. "Please wake up." My hands started pumping at his chest, trying to get the air circulating. My lips pressed to his, breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out. Trying to ignore the sparks that came with the contact, I wished with all my heart for him to move- to talk- to do anything.

A hand twitched, lifting his arm and pushing my shoulder. Straightening up and looking down at the boy underneath me, I watched him start coughing, obviously getting used to air again. 

"Thank god," I whispered, wiping my eyes and holding him tight. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"H-Harry?" Louis murmured, sitting up, his arms quivering barely. "I-is he gone?"

Tackling him to the ground and fighting back a sob, I lightly punched his chest several times. "I  _said_ , don't leave the flat! Why the hell did you come out here, you almost got yourself killed!"

"I just... I just thought, maybe I could help," He stuttered, his voice weak. "I'm sorry Harry... I just wanted to help."

* * *

After helping him back to the flat- his legs were still shaking- and setting him onto the couch, I was attacked by Nialler.

"I thought you were deaaaad," he cried, sobbing softly. 

Liam also had tears in his eyes as he wrapped arms around me from behind. "We thought you guys were done for."

Zayn held Louis close, a genuine smile as he whispered something in the carmel-haired boy's ear, who shook his head. 

"Don't ever doo that agaaain," the blond weeped, gripping the back of my shirt. "I was so scaareeeed!"

"Why did you let Louis come?" I asked, removing myself from the tangle and setting a hand on his shoulder. "He almost got himself killed out there."

"He wanted to make sure you'd come back," Zayn smiled, his fingers playing with the light brown locks. 

A smile crossed my lips, and I couldn't fight it. He made me so happy, and I didn't know why. 

"Thank you, Louis," I whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. In his ear, where no one could hear me, I let a single phrase escape; "it means a lot to me."

He bit his lip, fighting a giddy smile.

"It doesn't mean that you get to do it again! You almost got yourself killed!" Smacking his shoulder lightly, I furrowed my brow and wrapped arms around him. "Don't do it ever again."

Zayn rolled his eyes, and Niall flopped down next to him, still sniffling. 

"So, does this mean that you're leaving?" Liam asked the question no one wanted to hear. 

"In a few days, yeah. I need to get back to my mum," letting my grip go, I walked around to the otherside of the couch. "Geddup Lou, You're gonna sit on my lap."

He stood, and I slid underneath him. His body was light, and I felt my heart race as he curled around me, turning and setting his feet on Zayn's lap.

"Can't you stay?" Niall whined, leaning over. 

"I'm afraid not. My mum needs me- Since Gemma's busy and Dad died, I've been the only one for her."

Louis piped up. "Harry, is your last name really West?"

"N-no," my heart was racing. I'd never come clean to somebody like this before. "Harry Styles."

"Ugh, why so many lies?" Liam laughed, shaking my shoulder lightly. "Don't answer that."

"Why did the Ördög seem to know you?" The carmel-haired boy muttered indignantly, sounding almost betrayed.

"He- He told me that I'm being hunted. That the Demons want my head just as much as I want theirs," my voice cracked, and I finally just laid my head back. "I'm so tired."

"C'mon," Louis smiled, standing up and holding my wrist. "You should head to bed. You can stay in my room tonight."

I nodded, waving sleepily to the boys as he dragged me to his room.

* * *

The morning came a lot faster than I had expected, a dim light shining on my face. My eyes flickered open, and I saw a figure moving around the room. Immediately instincts got to me as I ripped the blankets off, sitting up, ready to attack.

"Harry!" Louis cried, startled against the door. He was half-naked, getting his uniform from the closet. "What the hell!"

A laugh escaped my throat as I relaxed myself back onto the bed. "Don't fucking startle me," Rolling the blankets over me once more, I grumped into the pillow. "m'not going to school today."

"I wasn't expecting you to, lazy-ass Styles. Are you just going to stay here all day?" He chuckled, sitting down on the edge of his mattress. "The rest of us still have exams."

"I'll have summin warm on the table when y'get back," I slurred, already drifting into sleep again. 

A small kiss was pressed to my cheek, and I slept softly.

* * *

Waking up naturally around noon, I swung my legs off the side of the bed and stretched. My shirt was dirty from the battle the night previous, and I stripped it off. 

"I'm sure no one will care if I'm wandering their house shirtless," I laughed, leaving the bedroom and flopping down into the den. After digging out my phone from the couch cushion, I dialed mum's number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey mum," smiling into the reciever, I was preparing myself for a shit storm. 

" _Harold! I was wondering when you'd call. Where were you last night?_ "

"Nothing really, I just defeated the Ördög. No big deal." Running my hand through my hair, I briefly watched a bird pass the window.

" _Are you okay? Is anyone hurt? I can't beli- oh Harry! How did you- I mean- there's no way to-_ "

"Ed called me up, Ma. He called and told me how to do it-"

" _Harry..._ "

"I'm not lying! I knew he was alive, and he came through for me. Why don't you believe me?" Exasperated, I stood up and stormed to the kitchen. 

" _If you say so, Harry. When are you coming home? The house is so lonely without you._ "

"In a few days. I have some loose ends here."  _not to mention friends,_ I thought to myself.

" _Don't take too long. Love you,_ " she was cut off at the end by a knock, startling me around the corner.

"Love you too, Mom. I'll talk to you later," I quickly wrapped up the call and headed to the door, swiping a small paring knife from the block. Unlocking the door and holding the knife infront of me, my mind was preparing for the worst.  _They've tracked me here,_ was the main thought rushing through. The door swung open and I thrust forward.

"Woah, watch yourself," the stranger laughed, grabbing my wrist and twisting it away. "Don't  _stab_ me. You promised me a hug!" 

I looked up into the face of my ginger best friend, and grinned broadly. "You said you'd be here tomorrow, freak. If you don't wanna die, don't lie to me."

"You going to invite me in?" Ed smiled, letting go of my hand and straightening his hoody.

"Not my place," Rolling my eyes and stepping back, I found myself not having the butterflies I normally had around him. "You know, I was just convincing my mum that you're still alive."

"Yeah, lots of people seem te think I'm dead," He shrugged, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I got here as fast as I could- almost got arrested twice. I'm glad to see you're alive, though, that made it worthwhile."

I punched him lightly. "Have ye eaten? I'll make some lunch."

"Sounds good, mate. Need any help?" he pushed his ginger hair out of the way, following me into the kitchen. "I make a mean sandwich-"

"You remember what happened  _last_ time I let you cook?"

"I wanted out of that lease!"

"You set the apartment building on fire!"

"I don't make omelettes anymore!" Giving up, he sat down at the counter, watching me work. "I'm proud of you, Harold."

"I told you to never call me that," I twisted to face him, glaring. " _Edward._ "

After a moment of what seemed to be a stare-off, Ed sighed. "Fine. I'm proud of you, Harry."

"Why'sat?" absentmindedly boiling some water for tea, I furrowed my brows and looked around the pantry.

"On your  _first_ solo mission, you manage to smoke a guy that's been killing hunters for years! By  _yourself_ , Harry. It's amazing." He boasted, straightening up and pushing up his sleeves. "You're like, a prodigy or summin!"

"The Ördög called me a prodigy. He said that everyone's gunning for my head on a silver platter. What do you know about that?"

"Shit." He stood up and came up right behind me, putting his hands on either side of my body. "Listen, Harry," his voice whispered, and I turned to face him. Our bodies were close together, and our faces were closer. "Your blood has been attracting demons since ye were young. Even when you were young, every single soldier in the UK knew your name. Ye managed to capture and get rid of a ghost when you were only two years, Harry."

"I-I..."

"I know you don't remember. I wouldn't believe ye if you did. Tell me, if you heard that there was a demon that was going around killing all your buddies, what would you do?"

Words were hard to come by. "I-I... kill it," I stuttered.

"Exactly. And that's what they're tryina do to ye." His eyes were bright blue, but flicking between looking one way and the other. Hard to breathe, I shook from nerves. "They wanna kill ye, Harry. You need a Zero."

"But Z-Zeroes don't exist," leaning against the counter behind me to stabilize my quivering body, I thought I was dreaming- a nightmare, of course.

"They  _Do,_ Harry! I've met them," He grinned, leaning closer. Whispering so quiet that I almost missed it, he let out a small, "so have you-"

"Get offa 'em!" A voice screeched, throwing Ed back. My hand whipped forwards, grabbing the new figure and wrapping in a headlock. The ginger pulled a Slicer Knife out of the knife block, pressing it up against the figure's neck.

"Who are you," he hissed, the blade pressing into the skin. "Who do you  _fuckin_ work for?"

"Gedoff!" the voice cried, and I immediately recognized it as Louis's. 

"Shit mate, I'm so sorry!" quickly letting him go, I dropped my arms. "Ed, this is Louis. This is his flat."

The ginger apologized, putting the blade back in the block. "Military experience," he lied instantly, and I briefly remembered just how much he was going to kill me. "Just got out of service- still a little jumpy."

"Bullshit," Louis sneared, rubbing his neck softly. "What is with you  _shitheads_ and going for my throat? You and that demon. Fuck!"

Ed slapped the back of my head. "You weren't supposed to tell  _anyone_ , Styles," he growled under his breath, flashing a death glare. "So, Louis, yeah?"

"That's my name. You're the mentor, right?" The carmel-haired boy was tense, but he seemed to be coping well. "You have to be the one that taught Hazza, you two have the exact same style."

I blinked.  _When did he learn my style?_ "Why are you home? Don't you have classes?"

"Lunch break. The other boys will be here in about five minutes, so if you want to finish snogging-"

Ed cut him off, putting his hand forward. "No, no- we're uh, we're not like that."

"He  _knows_ that," Furrowing my brow and squinting my eyes, I was so confused. "Louis, you  _know_ we're not like that. He just turned me down."

"Yeah, well," he turned away, taking off his blazer and throwing it on the back of the couch. "The way you guys were standin? You're shirtless, fer one, and I'm surprised you could breath without kissin him! You looked like maybe he changed his mind."

"Okay, well, um," Ed whistled, "I'm gonna go take a smoke. You guys need to talk, I see."

Even after the door closed, leaving us alone in the flat, I didn't know what to say to him. He seemed just as speechless, and he didn't even turn around. I felt like I was absolutely losing him, which was probably for the better.

"I'll be leaving tonight," I said out loud, more for myself for him. "Now that Ed's back in town, he and I can travel back to my place."

"You still like him, don't you?" Louis whispered, failing to hide the sorrow in his voice. 

"Louis-"

"Dammit, maybe I'm stupid, but I  _fell_ for you, Harry! You and your damn... damn secrets!" he crumpled to the couch, and I could almost feel the tears he was crying. "Y-you made me fall in love and now you're just up and leaving and-"

I rushed to his side, falling down onto my knees in front of him. "Please, oh Louis, please don't cry," setting my hands onto his knees, I just wanted to wipe his pain away forever. "I don't have feelings for Ed anymore. I mean, sure, there's always a part of me that will like him but that's not important anymore."

He sniffled, eyeing me from underneath his hands. He wiped his tears on his sleeve, fighting more tears. "W-what do you mean?"

"I- I can't say _love_  for sure, but..." a small smile crossed my lips as I sat up a little higher. "I'd come back for you, Louis. I'd make sure that you were okay and- I don't want this to be goodbye."

"M-me neither," he blushed, sliding his hands off his face and onto mine. "I want to come with you, Harry. I want to be your partner- is that okay?"

"I don't want you in dange-"

"Bloody fuck just say  _yes_ Harry!" Ed's voice groaned from the hallway, and I scrunched my face indignantly.

"Edward," I growled, standing up and reaching for the paring knife once more. "Don't even  _start_ with me. You said you were going outside to smoke?"

"Yeah, but then the others came and I followed and  _fuck_ Harry just bring him with you!" the ginger rambled, gesturing towards the other boys who, I assumed, where also listening in. "It's not like he can hinder ye!"

Raising the knife to his chest, I fought every urge in my body to lunge forward. "You are on thin ice,  _Edward._ "

"I told you that ye needed a Zero- now one is  _begging_ you to come with! It's perfect!"

"Lou's a Zero?"

"Alright," Liam sighed, gently taking the knife from me and raising his eyebrows. "Both of you have some explaining te do."

 


	5. Chapter 5

The atmosphere was heavy, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Louis was on one side of me, Ed on the other. Zayn was eyeing me carefully, the only other one in the room who knew what was going on.

"Did you really just  _leave_ water on to boil?" Liam sighed, turning off the stovetop and trudging back to the den. Flopping into a chair adjacent to where I was, he set a bowl of crisps onto the table. "So, ye're Ed, yeah?"

"Yeah. Ed Sheeran, 23. I like whiskey, long walks in the rain, and-"

"Ed, just stop," I laughed, smacking him in the arm. "Ed's been teaching me about the metaphysical since I was  _supposed_ to be in primary."

"Supposed to?" Niall raised his eyebrow, leaning forward in his chair. "You never went?"

"Of course not!" Ed rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Feeling Louis tense up, I set my hand on his thigh, trying to comfort him. "School would distract him from his calling- can  _you_ imagine learning your times tables while being followed by ghosts?"

"My Mum homeschooled me fer a while, just long enough to know the basics- math, writing, reading. Nothing intricate though, like wars and whatever." I shrugged, explaining myself as well as I can. 

"Blood hell," the irishman exclaimed. "I thought ye were smarter than I am! Makes me feel better to know otherwise," he cackled. 

"You said Louis's a Zero? What the hell is a Zero?" Liam seemed genuinely concerned as he looked over at his mate. "Is he dangerous? Not that we'd ever leave him, but we need to know what we're getting into."

"Quite the opposite, actually," the ginger explained, turning to face the carmel-haired boy. "A Zero is someone with rare blood- so rare that Zeroes are considered extinct- that actually repels spirits and demons. When mixed with blood like Harry's- blood that attracts metaphysical- a duo is seen as just normal humans. The Zero gets put in slight more danger, but the Ones- that's what people with Harry's blood are called- are made safer." 

"That's why I always felt sparks when I saw him, yeah?" Suddenly things were making sense. Blinking, I realized what I had just said, and saw the carmel-haired man pinken.

"I felt them too, although my blood isn't as pure as yours. You probably got them  _really_ strong, yeah?" Ed nodded.

"So," Zayn smirked, tapping the ashtray with his cigarette. "It would be better if Louis came with Harry?"

"Not entirely," he leant back, crossing his arms around the back of his head. "He's not trained. He'd be putting himself in more danger than Harry could handle by himself- not that it's impossible to train him, it would just take a long time."

"How long did it take to train Harry? He's your age, right?" Niall asked, making me realize that I hadn't talked about my age at all.

Ed looked at me for a long second, then burst out cackling. "H-Harry? How old do you guys think he is?" he managed to squeak between laughs.

"Uh... 18-ish?" Liam murmured, looking around.

"I put my money on 20," the smoker shrugged, blowing a smoke ring.

"19, yeah?" Louis smiled at me, aching to be right.

Through muffled chuckles, the ginger shook his head. "Guess again!" 

"Is he older than ye? Like, 25-ish?" the irishman squinted, grinning anxiously.

"Bloody hell guys," I rolled my eyes. "I'm 16 for god's sake."

"No  _way_ ," the blond whispered, eyeing me over. He was the only one to speak, as the rest seemed to be speechless. "There's  _no way_ you're only 16."

"Sixteen and still in diapers," Ed smirked, punching my side jokingly. 

"He's too young to be out fighting this stuff!" Louis cried out, obviously not too happy with Ed. "Harry, you should be in school and making friends and going on dates, not fighting monsters and whatever!"

"Lou," my face softened as I turned to face him. "This is my fate- I'd be chased by them no matter what." I took his hand and held it. "All I can do is make sure that I can live another day- I don't really have time for school or friends or dates. You four are the first  _real_ friends I've had, ever."

"Ouch," the ginger joked, nodding. "Honestly though, I knew it was just a matter of time before you found somebody to connect with."

"I'm glad it was you," I whispered, brushing the carmel-haired boy's face. "You and the other boys," Gesturing towards the others, I just smiled at them all. 

"I hate to ruin the moment," Liam grinned, standing up and taking my attention away. "Lunch break is over, and we need to get back to class."

* * *

As soon as everyone left, Ed sat me down across the counter from him. He reached for a bag that I never saw him brought in, then pulled out a laptop and set it down. 

"Of course. You have another mission for us?" I rolled my eyes, laying my head down. "What are we doing?"

"Ghost ship. Off the shore of Blackpool," his eyes scanned over his screen. " _I was on the shore with my boyfriend, enjoying a night together,_ blah blah blah,  _about a mile into the water was a large cruise ship. Thinking nothing weird, I mentioned it to my boyfriend. He claimed to not have seen anything, and upon further inspection, I saw it was transparent. After about a minute, it vanished completely._ There are over twenty eyewitness accounts."

"So we need to search for histories of a cruise ship crashing in that area, or that entire sea. Search also for maybe missing peoples right after the sightings- just to cover our bases. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready. We'll swing by your place on the way back, just to kiss yer mum once more."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I fought back tears. "I don't want to leave them, Ed."

"Y'mean you don't want to leave Louis, yeah?" He looked at me, before seeing the sorrowful glare. "Look, I know it's hard. But you'll meet'm again. Maybe if he's a good boy, we can take him with us next time."

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"If I go deal with the ghost ship, will you train him? Like, stay here and give him- and the others- a crash course in hunting?" 

"Harold," he stood up, closing the laptop and heading over to my side. "I know you're going to miss them, but this is ridiculous."

"They're in danger now, now that they know these things exist. It's the least we could do," I whined, tugging on his sleeve. "At least teach them the basics. I can handle a dumb ol' ghost ship, it's one of the easiest things to deal with. Just a quick little swim, that's it-  _please,_ Ed?"

He eyed me for a long moment, before sighing and turning away. "Yeah, okay. You owe me, though."

* * *

"A-are you really leaving?" Niall whined, giving me a quick hug.

"Just for a few days. I'll be back, I promise." As he pulled away, I was suddenly taken into another hug by Liam.

"We'll miss ye mate, but ye can  _always_ come back here. Spend the night, spend the month, spend your life. Just stay in contact, yeah?" he choked, trying to fight tears.

"Of course- it's not like you guys won't see me next week," I responded, letting him go and offering a hug to Zayn, who took it.

"The sooner he leaves, the sooner he can come back," Ed sighed, throwing pieces of popcorn at me from the counter. "Just let him go so I can start the training."

"Bloodthirsty freak," releasing Zayn, I dug into my pocket for a small scrap of paper. The lads backed away, leaving just Louis and I. I took his hand, slipping the paper into it, before smiling. "This is my phone number. I want you to call me when you need me, and I'll always make time to pick up."

"Oh, Harry," He whispered, his blue eyes tearing up. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Feeling water sting at my eyes, I pulled him into a long embrace. "I know. Or- that is- uh, me too. I'm going to miss you too. A whole, whole lot."

"I'll learn," He muttered into my shoulder. "I'll learn enough to come with you. W-would you take me?"

"I would love to, Louis."

We slowly let each other go, eyes glistening with tears. His eyes closed gently, inviting me. I softly pressed my lips to his, realizing that  _he_ was who Ed was talking about.  _He_ was the one I was destined for. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! Please leave me a comment below ♥


End file.
